Seeking What Is Needed
by strong man
Summary: Snugglemagne has insomnia, so Mao Mao comforts him but is soon discovering what the meaning of victory is while letting the lion seduce. Quinton remembers that the lion is like the father he never had and after serving him for years, fetching Mao Mao would be a treat considering how close they have gotten but he wants to do something very special.


**_This is my first chapter of the popular show, Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart_**

**_Description:_** I always found that this show has potential, but never got around to it, but I will say this, King Snugglemagne is totally in love with Mao Mao, so I prefer this pairing instead of the obvious one.

**_Date:_** October 28, 2019

In the Pure Heart kingdom, everyone was asleep, but Snugglemagne was having trouble as of late cause of insomnia, ever since walking in on Mao Mao's bareness, he was feeling flustered. He called his faithful servant, Quinton, who burst in the doors. "What do I owe the pleasure, my king? He bowed. "Quinton, I request my loyal deputy. "As you wish," He began flapping out the open window. Snugglemagne sat up and started talking to himself. "Mmm, maybe I should surprise him, my boyfriend likes surprises," He said happily. Suddenly, there was a black-figure ran across the room "He gasped in fear "What was that? He covered his chest with his robe. "Whoever you are, my boyfriend is the most skilled warrior I know. "I'm fully aware," A deep voice said as it emerged from the darkness.

Snugglemagne closed his eyes and hid under his robe "Please, take whatever you want, but don't hurt me," He said through his tears. Just then, He felt a hand on top of his and lowered the robe. It was revealed to be Mao Mao. "my king" He got on a knee "I apologize for scaring up. Snuggle uncovered and opened his eyes and cried tears of joy after running to hug him. "My King? He asked. "I couldn't sleep, I've been dreaming about you" He got arm's length and looked into his eyes. Tears fell from his face, making Mao Mao curious what is bound to happen next. "Stay with me tonight," He said. "My king" Mao Moo was taken back in confusion. "Please, cure my insomnia" He pleaded by stroking his cheek. Mao expected this to come sooner or later cause they've been seeing each other more.

"I don't ab-Mao stopped his sentence when he noticed his boyfriend breaking down. "Abbout time you asked me to sleep with you," He has to rethink his wording. "Oh, joy" Snugglemagne clapped his hands. The lion laid back down in his bed with lifted his robe for his lover. "Just give me a minute," Mao Mao said before being pulled in before being petted on his head. "Will this ruin my reputation? He asked. "My darling Mao Mao, you asked that question since our first date and my answer is always no" He explained" he snuggled more into him "just enjoy us for now. He closed his eyes and took in every inch of warmth.

Quinton flew until he finally made it to the house. "Okay, here we go" He hoped that Mao Mao or Badgerclops don't attack him like all those times before. He went in through a hole in the roof which they always break when there's evil afoot. He saw Badgerclops sleeping on the couch with Adorabat. Aww, how precious" He remembered his first day as the King's servant, Snugglemagne took really good care of him as if he was his own son, they still have a father, son relationship. "Okay, focus on finding Mao Mao" The bird looked around, but no sign of him. "Huh, he must be outside doing some patrolling," He said and flew back out. "Mao Mao" He whispered but no response. Surely he was tired himself to search for the black cat. "I will not fail the king," He said, but his body would not respond.

Snugglemagne and his boyfriend were intercepting each other's dreams. "Mmmm, cozy" Snuggle began stroking the black cat's cheek and aimed to feel inside his pants. My king? He gasps in surprise. Snuggle felt all around his body and was almost on top of him so he could show just how much he wants him. Mao Mao felt something substantial against his body. He smelled a creamy scent that made him open his eyes to witness Snugglemagne. "My King? The lion hushed him with a single finger. "I wanna make love to you," He said sexually. Mao Mao cannot believe what he was hearing though he has no experience in settling down before his duties as a ninja and sheriff.

Mao Mao didn't say anything, he just tried to stay completely calm, so Snuggle can have his way. Mao Mao can use this tactic to his advantage by studying the ways of this stage. A paw moved out of his pants and began to loosen his red belt, which Mao took notice. With every rattle of his belt, Mao Mao felt more in denial "Is this real? He asked himself until he could feel his pants being pulled down. Mao Mao could not help but to feel dirty, the thought of another man touching him in that way was trilling despite sleeping with him before. It wasn't a second that he was relaxing once Snugglemagne was feeling his buttocks. He smiled "This is nice," He said. "Really, do you mind if I go further? The lion asked, wanting not it to consider this rape. Mao Mao nodded, and without thinking, he removed his baggy pants. It was a struggle though Mao Mai helped him. "You helping me? He asked. "It is my duty to serve you" The black cat tried to sound more into this and wasn't sure he was doing it, right?

They managed to get them off "Now, for your other clothes," He said. "As you wish," He took off gloves, and cape then tossed them aside. "There, I hope this will satisfy you," Mao saw through Snugglemagne's desires very clearly. "Indeed, I'll relish you forever," He said. Silence froze until Mao Mao discovered a spell cast upon him. "My King, may I ask what type of magic you're using? "Mao Mao, I would never do such a thing, this is all pure emotion" Of course, he had forgotten this feeling from his personality. "Right," He said and decided to give some back to his king or tried to "So, are we suppose to" The lion suddenly pinned Mao Mao's arms with one single paw. "Never let your guard down at an element of surprise," He giggled. "Very good my liege, I totally did not see that coming.

He obviously wanted to make him feel confident. Snugglemagne blushed and with him staring, he knows he was waiting for him to finally make a move, but disrespecting the king. "My liege, I am entirely loyal to you" He paused when the lion pressed his lips against him. It looks like he had no interest in hearing content complaining. Mao Mao didn't bother to struggle cause something was blocking him from doing so; it wasn't heaviness, more like victory. "Wait, is the king the key to my success? This was a question so much for even him to solve. While he was still contemplating on the subplot, Snugglemagne was busy kissing his cheek, neck and went even lower as he went on.

_**Happy New Year my adoring furries, I love you all, I wouldn't be growing without all your help so thank you. Now, it looks like Mao Mao just shocked himself; could the answer be right under his cape this whole time? Today also is an extraordinary day for me cause it marks my ten-year anniversary on here. You bet that I will be here to stay to keep you entertained.**_


End file.
